deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DENSTIFY1/Research blog - Season 2
shit fuck fuck shit Merasmus vs I. M. Meen ']] =Merasmus= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Meen= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Clayface vs Sandman ']] =Clayface= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Sandman= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Izuku Midoriya vs Ruby Rose =Izuku= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Ruby= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Thor vs Doomsday ']] =Thor= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Doomsday= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= King Dedede vs Wario ']] =Dedede= History Considering himself the 'King of Dreamland', he first made his presence known to Kirby by stealing all the food in Dreamland to which Kirby stormed his castle and defeated him, which undid all of his previous actions, an unknown amount of time after his first defeat he broke apart the Star Rod and removed it from the Fountain of Dreams, however after Kirby beat him again it was revealed that he was actually protecting Dreamland from Nightmare. After this point Dedede and Kirby slowly stopped being enemies and became simply rivals who band together to stop larger threats to Dreamland and the rest of the Universe, though Dedede is often reluctant to cooperate. Info *Name: Dedede *Age: Unknown *Sex: Male *Species: Bird, presumably a penguin *Height: Unknown, taller than Kirby who is said to be only 8 inches tall, though this statement has shown to be rather inconsistent *Weight: Unknown, see above *Occupation: Would-be King of Dreamland, Ruler of the Waddle Dees, Gourmet Racer, Attempted Clobberer of Kirby Abilities *Inhale: Sucks up enemies like a vacuum and spits them out, the victim is briefly transformed into a star for about a second when spat out and cannot alter their trajectory until they turn back *Flight: Sucks up air and puffs up his body allowing him to fly, Dedede forced himself to learn this out of sheer spite to losing to Kirby too many times *Head Slide: Rushes forward and flops onto the floor, the move is very damaging but can leave Dedede wide open to attacks if it misses *Super Dedede Jump: Leaps high into the air and stays for brief amount of time before slamming back down incredibly fast, the landing impact shoots out two small stars that cover his landing. Weapons *Hammer: **Dedede's main weapon **Far longer and stronger than the hammer copy ability ***Attacks by lifting hammer overhead and swinging straight down ***Attacks by spinning himself around while holding the hammer outward **Regular hammer contains and mechanical enhancements ***End of hammer can spin at high speeds for multiple hits ***End of hammer can open up to reveal a high powered small jet engine that can be charged for a while for a devastating blow *Gordos: **Indestructible spiked ball **Thrown by Dedede on occasion **Bounced across the floor **Can be knocked back at Dedede with a well timed attack **Dedede can send them back either with his hammer or by inhaling it and spitting it out Masked Dedede *Dedede's most powerful form *Enhances multiple attacks **Multiple attacks such as the Head Slide cause no flinching when he is attacked **Super Dedede Jump is done three times immediately succession **Inhale is far stronger and larger *Wields upgraded mechanical hammer **Can be used for an electric shockwave attack **Super Dedede Spin lasts far longer **Hammer can be opened up to launch a barrage of missiles Feats *Battles Kirby on a regular basis *Defeated Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede, and Dark Meta Knight *Defeated Magolor alongside Kirby, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee *Broke the Star Rod *Survived the explosion of a beanstalk big enough to wrap around Popstar *Kept up with Kirby's Warp Star by flying *Kept up with Kirby in a foot race while eating *Gained the respect, admiration, and loyalty of every Waddle Dee in Dreamland Weaknesses/Faults *General incompetence *Extremely arrogant and overconfident *Very slow and telegraphed attacks *Clumsy, many of his attacks leave him completely open to attack should he miss *Cannot copy abilities with his inhale as he is 'already perfect' *Gordos being reflected causes huge problems for him *Charging the jet hammer too long can hurt him *Has been possessed six times =Wario= History Born as one of the seven star children, he was kidnapped by Kamek and a time traveling Bowser from the future, however he escaped their clutches to join with Yoshi and friends and helped them for a brief amount of time. Much later in his life, he grew to become very jealous of the popular Mario, beginning their rivalry by stealing Mario's castle while he was preoccupied saving Daisy and Sarasaland from Tatanga. Their rivalry continued after his first defeat, however he had many adventures of his own in search of riches, ranging from hunting for dangerous treasures or managing his own microgames business. Info *Name: Wario *Age:25-33 *Sex: Male *Species: Human *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 308 lbs *Occupation: Rival to Mario, Treasure Hunter, Thief, Entrepreneur Abilities *Superhuman strength and cartoony durability *Dash Attack **One of Wario's main forms of attacking **Wario charges at full speed and covers a long distance **Capable of shattering bricks in a similar fashion to Mario's jump *Ground Pound **Powerful attack that can shake rooms and shatter bricks *Wario Waft **Incredibly powerful fart that can reach nuclear levels at it's most powerful **Charges up faster the more he eats **Propels Wario through the air at high speeds Power-Ups *Transformations **Bull Wario: Greatly increases Wario's power and weight **Dragon Wario: A hat with the appearance of a dragon's head that shoots fire and/or lasers from it's nostrils **Sea Dragon Wario: Similar to Dragon Wario, but the fire is shot in a sort of cloud and Wario is lighter in this form **King Dragon Wario: Allows Wario to fly as well as shoot fireballs but makes him very heavy **Jet Wario: Increases Wario's mobility and speed and allows him to glide while performing his Dash Attack *Conditions/Reactions **Bouncy Wario: Happens when Wario is crushed, transforms into a spring and bounces much higher than he can normally **Flat Wario: Also happens when Wario is crushed, only all he can do is walk about and glide through the air **Hot Wario: Happens when Wario is burned, causes Wario to run around panicked, until is fully engulfed by flames and the effect stops **Electric Wario: Happens when Wario is zapped by a bolt of electricity, he moves backwards without control and damages anyone behind him *Regular Power-Ups **Bunny Wario: Allows Wario to hover in the air for a short while **Fire Wario: Allows Wario to shoot fireballs from his hands, only shown using the Mario land variant with a feather on his head rather than different coloured overalls **Metal Wario: The same as Mario's Metal Mario form, coats him in heavy indescribable metal for a short period of time Wario Bike *Powerful motorcycle designed by Dr. Crygor *Has good acceleration and handling with average speed and poor drifting *Wario often uses it to run over his foes *If Wario has no use riding it he can throw it as a projectile or eat it for safekeeping Wario-Man *Wario's superhuman alter-ego *Gained by eating a nasty clove of garlic *Said to be 'Stouter than an iron burrito', 'sturdier than a snow tire', and 'faster than a galloping mule' *Occasionally allows Wario to fly Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Zer0 vs ??? ']] =Zer0= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =???= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Asura vs Juggernaut ']] =Asura= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Juggernaut= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Waluigi vs Zazz ']] =Waluigi= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Zazz= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Rocket and Groot ']] =Donkey Kong= History Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Diddy Kong= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Rocket= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Groot= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= All For One vs Chrollo Lucifer ']] =All For One= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Chrollo= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Ripto vs Cortex ']] =Ripto= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Cortex= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Dio Brando vs Edeath ']] =DIO= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Esdeath= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Heavy vs Brick ']] =Heavy= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Brick= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Palkia vs Galactus ']] =Palkia= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Galactus= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Dio Brando vs M.O.D.O.K. (Bonus fight!) ']] =DIO= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =M.O.D.O.K.= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Category:Blog posts